Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a liquid forming system and method of using the same. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a coffee brewing system designed to brew a single-serve or multi-serve coffee cartridge or the like.
Background
Some types of beverage forming devices such as coffee brewers use a cartridge containing a slurry of beverage medium, e.g., ground coffee, to form a solution, e.g., beverage. In coffee brewers of this type, water (or other solvents), may be heated by the brewer and introduced into the cartridge at the brewer head. The water (solvent) infuses with the coffee grounds (slurry) in the cartridge, and extracts solutes (e.g., soluble portions of the slurry) or other materials from the coffee grounds to form the solution (e.g., beverage), which is then removed from the cartridge for consumption. Coffee brewers of this type use a stationary inlet needle that pierces the top of the cartridge and injects a relatively constant stream of hot water into the cartridge. This hot water stream may channel or tunnel through the ground coffee therein and not fully extract some grounds while over-extracting other grounds, resulting in a brewed beverage that can be bitter and can have an undesirable after taste. Coffee drinkers often try to mask this undesirable bitter taste with additives such as sugar or cream.